The US 2011/0005341 A1 discloses a filtering apparatus comprising a filter material that is attached to an adhesive capillary structure made of a double-sided tape. A sample deposited on the filter material passes said material and enters the capillary structure for further investigation.
Moreover, the US 2010/0089815 A1 discloses a planar lateral flow filter that can be used for filtering whole blood. The filter is enclosed in a cartridge comprising ports for sample application and filtrate egress. Crush lines can optionally be generated in the filter in which the pores are compressed to direct fluid flow.